Different lens/image sensor combinations produce different types and degrees of distortion. This distortion makes viewing or interpreting an image difficult. Furthermore, an optical system may be designed in with distortions to provide a specific field of view.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for reducing and correcting distortion in lens/image sensor combinations.